LNY:Planet Manhattan
Planet Manhattan, New York System Run by: Liberty Police, Inc. Location: D4 Description Founded in the year 1 AS, Manhattan was the first human colony established in the Sirius Sector. Over the last eight centuries it has grown into a teeming world of over 18.1 billion people who live and work in a number of large metropolises that dot the planet's surface, making Manhattan the most densely populated planet in Sirius. Its main metropolis, suburbs not counting, numbers over 220 million people - with the hull of the Liberty sleeper ship as a towering beacon at its center. It still remains a bustling tourist destination, with many gorgeous sandy beaches and crowded shopping promenades. Nearly the entire population is dedicated to the manifest destiny of the Liberty free market, and today Manhattan is the hub of a vast commercial network that stretches into almost every corner of Sirius. While "going to Manhattan" has become a commonly accepted phrase for leaving home to seek your fortune, the cost of living on Manhattan itself is extravagantly high. If a trend is new and exciting - and expensive - then it almost certainly originated here. Despite the turmoil surrounding the brief, but bloody, Nomad War that ended in 801 AS, Manhattan has continued to grow, and shipments arrive from all over Sirius on a daily basis. While there are reminders of the Nomad War still left over, most people prefer to focus on the future and, for Liberty at least, it appears to be a bright one. People Bar population: 5 Commodity population: 2 Jobs: LPI, Liberty Navy, LSF Bartender: Bob Swaffar Ageira Technologies *Dr. Jane Peterson Borderworld Exports *Captain Chris Yallalee Cryer Pharmaceuticals *Captain Will Thrift (at the Commodity Market) Deep Space Engineering *Kent Raffray Junkers *Scrapper Paul Steed Kishiro Technologies *Koji Fujimoto Liberty Navy *Captain Elaine Frazer *Lt. Pamela Greenwood Liberty Police, Inc. *Detective Kevin Key *Detective Kim Bailey *Captain Joe Nicholson Liberty Security Force *Agent Cheryl Farley *Agent Phil Rocconan *Coordinator William Campbell Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines *Travel Agent Miguel Sanchez Samura Heavy Industries *Minako Asado Synth Foods, Inc. *Dr. Dutch Corbin (at the Commodity Market) Universal Shipping *Thomas Wise News *Junyo Fire Pearls are Hot Items (819AS) *Foreign Labor Sought for Boron Mines (819AS) *Human Trafficking Ring Busted on Sugarland (819AS) *Nuclear Physicists Certify ALG's Nuclear Devices Safe and Secure (819AS) *The Council Relying on Soft Diplomacy (819AS) *Kusari and Gallia Open Borders for Trade (819AS) *Rheinland Forces Destroy Jump Gates to Hamburg! (819AS) *Colonies Rebuild, Chancellor MIA (801AS) *Famous Manhattan Artist Kidnapped (801AS) *Drug Abuse on the Rise in Liberty (801AS) *Squatters Appeal to Government (801AS) Trade Routes Updated for LNY, LTX, LCO, LCA *0 Hop: Oxygen to Newark Station: $5 + $43 *1 Hop: **Liberty Ale to Detroit Munitions: $199 + $185 **Consumer Goods to West Point: $235 + $159 **Holmium to Baltimore Shipyard: $3627 + $109 *2 Hops: **Liberty Ale to Planet Pittsburgh: $199 + $272 **Liberty Ale to Battleship Missouri: $199 + $260 *4 Hops: **Liberty Ale to Planet Denver: $199 + $474 **Liberty Ale to Pueblo Station: $199 + $422 **Liberty Ale to Riverside Station: $199 + $414 *5 Hops: **Liberty Ale to Planet Houston: $199 + $591 **Liberty Ale to Planet California Minor: $199 + $533 **Liberty Ale to Planet Los Angeles: $199 + $529 *6 Hops: **Liberty Ale to San Diego Border Station: $199 + $597 **Liberty Ale to Willard Research Station: $199 + $568 **Consumer Goods to LPI Sugarland: $235 + $447 Statistics Diameter: 12753km Mass: 5.98 x 10e24 kg Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: -46C to 43C Escape Velocity: 11.27km Category:Locations Category:Liberty Locations Category:Planets Category:New York System